Sector NH
Sector NH '''is a KND sector consisting of Numbuhs 314, 825, 413, 652 and 910. They live in New Hampton, where their treehouse is also stationed in. This sector is primarily in-charge of almost every High-Risk operations, aside from Sector V-related operations like C.A.K.E.D. Operatives '''Numbuh 314 (Hector Jones) - The sector's rookie and the tactician. Born from England, but was immigrated to the US due to "rebel-like" issues. He is notably shy when it comes to his teammates, but when it comes to combat, he is extremely skilled, and will take high-risks when it comes to aiding his teammates, or his friends in general. However, his arrogance and anger-issues don't make him leader material. Numbuh 825 (Josh Sullivan) - The sector's 2x4 technologist and pilot.With a body as fragile as his ego, but with the brains of an Einstein, he is the team's methodical thinker in terms of traps, or while in a trap. He harbors a crush on Numbuh 652, He speaks in a German accent due to his family history being half German, half American, and usually stays inside the lab or his room in the treehouse. Numbuh 413 (Asuka Tacchi) - The sector's current leader and spy. She is fond of cosplaying and watching anime, such as Dragonsphere X, as she hails from Japan. In-battle she is extremely agile and cunning as well, and is very serious during operations, but when not on duty, she spends her time watching TV, play with her Rainbow Monkeys, or attend her ballerina classes. When she speaks, she might have a slight chance of mixing Japanese and English. She also has a tendency of reciting a haiku once the battle has finished. Numbuh 652 (Melissa Owen) - The sector's soda snacks & treats officer and the field medic. The happy-go-lucky girl of the team, and also the mood-maker of the group. Despite this, she also tends to be an air-head with short attention span. She loves ponies, teddy bears, Rainbow Monkeys, typical girl stuff. She also tends to be the noisiest in the group, unless it's serious buisness. In where she tilts her head and starts either screaming in rage, or just simply staying silent while beating the crud out of the enemy/enemies. Numnuh 910 (Jonny Stevens) - The sector's head of communications, aerial support, and co-pilot. Hailing from Jamaica, but was raised in America, he has a very friendly attitude towards teammates and group-mates alike, he even formed a brotherly bond with Numbuh 314 right after the graduation. He suffered a horrid past and so he makes up for it. He is rarely seen in battle, and he is fond of creating Coconut Shakes, or any type of tropical fruit shake. 2x4 Technology Aside from the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and many other 2x4 tech, they use their own manufactured 2x4 technology such as: * S.N.I.P.E.R. ('S'pecially 'N'itrous 'I'nduced 'P'encil 'E'jecting 'R'ifle) * E.L.F.M.E.L.T.E.R. ('E'xaggeratedly 'L'arge 'F'lamethrower 'M'ade 'E'nigmatically 'L'opsided 'T'o 'E'nd 'R'iffles) * O.R.A.N.G.E.S. ('O'riginally 'R'idiculous 'A'nd 'N'onsensical 'G'renade-ish 'E'xplosion 'S'urprise) * W.H.A.L.E.S.H.I.P. ('W'aterhole 'H'omefront 'A'llowing 'L'ife 'E'xistence 'S'hip 'H'arbors 'I'nteresting 'P'lans)